1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some liquid crystal display devices and some organic EL display devices include a touch panel to detect positions of user's fingers on the panel. A touch panel described in JP2009-116090A (hereinafter referred to as “Patent document 1”) has a plurality of first detection electrodes and a plurality of second detection electrodes formed on one surface of the touch panel. The first detection electrodes are aligned in a longitudinal direction, and the second detection electrodes are aligned in a lateral direction. An edge of the touch panel (referred to as “front pad portion” in Patent Document 1) has terminals formed thereon that are respectively provided in detection lines extending from detection electrodes. An external flexible printed circuit (FPC) is attached to the terminals.
Display panels of organic EL display devices include an organic layer including a light emitting layer made of organic materials. The organic layer tends to be deteriorated under the influence of moisture. In order to prevent moisture from penetrating the organic layer, some organic EL display devices include a barrier layer covering the organic layer. JP2014-154450A discloses a barrier layer including two inorganic barrier layers between which an organic barrier is disposed.